Heaven
by stuckatschool
Summary: Inspired by the song Heaven by Do.


Ok just so you know, this was written quickly after some random inspration after hearing this song. and also, Blood is going to be OOC. i don't care. i like him like this. it's cute.

Disclaimer: no, i do not own Heart no kuni no alice or the song Heaven.

_**Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years **_  
><em><strong>There was only you and me <strong>_  
><em><strong>We were young and wild and free<strong>_

" Blood!" Alice yelled, surpressing a laugh as he lifted her from the ground. She was attempting to run from him after she had playfully stolen the book he was reading.  
>"My lady needs to be punished, I think." Said the Hatter, slowly walking towards the water foutain situated in the middle of the gardens.<br>Alice gasped, trying to struggle from his grasp, unsuccessfully. Suddenly, Blood sat her down gently on the edge of the faoutain. Alice looked up to give him a confused stare, only to find herself captured in a welcomed kiss. Blood pulled away, looking gently into her eyes, before quickly pushing her into the water.  
><strong><em>SPASH!<em>**  
>The Hatter chuckle, but soon found himself pulled into the water next to Alice. He turned, glaring at the soaking girl next to him. His anger melted away as her wonderful laughter filled his head.<br>His emotions now soften at the sight of her, he settled for splashing her with water, which was met with a squeak. Very soon, Blood Dupre, Mad Hatter and Alice Liddell, Forigener were engaged in a water war.

_**Now nothin' can take you away from me **_  
><em><strong>We bin down that road before <strong>_  
><em><strong>But that's over now <strong>_  
><em><strong>You keep me comin' back for more <strong>_

_**Baby you're all that I want **_  
><em><strong>When you're lyin' here in my arms <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm findin' it hard to believe <strong>_  
><em><strong>We're in heaven <strong>_  
><em><strong>And love is all that I need <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I found it there in your heart <strong>_  
><em><strong>It isn't too hard to see <strong>_  
><em><strong>We're in heaven <strong>_

The soft grass underneath her head soothed Alice as she watched the stars above her. She felt nimble fingers tracing light patterns on her plam and sighed in happiness.  
>Laying here in Blood's arms, underneath the stars of wonderland in peaceful silence, Alice couldn't imagine a more perfect place in existence. There was once a time where she would have scoffed at the idea of finding perfection in love, but now? Now everything she could ever want or need was right here, with the person she loved so much.<p>

**_Oh - once in your life you find someone _**  
><strong><em>Who will turn your world around <em>**  
><strong><em>Bring you up when you're feelin' down <em>**

**_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me _**  
><strong><em>Oh there's lots that I could say <em>**  
><strong><em>But just hold me now <em>**  
><strong><em>Cause our love will light the way<em>**

" Will you leave?"  
>The words shot through her entire body.<br>" What?"  
>Blood Stood in front of her, an expression on his face that she couldn't quite place.<br>" When you can return to your own world, will you?"  
>Fear. That's what it was. Fear of losing what they have, fear of losing her.<br>There were so many things that she could say, **wanted** to say:  
>"Of corse not"<br>" I Love you!"  
>" Don't be stupid"<br>But for some reason, none of them seemed right. She could not make them leave her throat, because deep down, she didn't know. But she did know **something. **  
>She crashed her body into his, allowing his arms to completely envolpe her shaking frame.<br>" Just hold me."  
>Maybe she didn't know what was going to happen, but love would see thme through this.<p>

_**N' baby you're all that I want **_  
><em><strong>When you're lyin' here in my arms <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm findin' it hard to believe <strong>_  
><em><strong>We're in heaven <strong>_  
><em><strong>And love is all that I need <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I found it there in your heart <strong>_  
><em><strong>It isn't too hard to see <strong>_  
><em><strong>We're in heaven <strong>_

_**I've bin waitin' for so long **_  
><em><strong>For something to arrive <strong>_  
><em><strong>For love to come along<strong>_

_**Now our dreams are comin' true **_  
><em><strong>Through the good times and the bad <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ya - I'll be standin' there by you<strong>_

She was gone.  
>She was <strong><em>gone<em>**  
>She really was gone. She went home.<br>He couldn't understand this. He WAS home.  
>She meant <em><strong>EVERYTHING<strong>_ to him. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up and the last thing on his mind as he fell into sleep. Hell, he even dreamed about her!  
>Dream. . .<br>Maybe this was all a nightmare, maybe he would wake up and she would be in his arms again.  
>Yeah, that <em>has<em> to be it.  
>He is going to wake up and find her snoring softly in his arms and he is going to kiss her, even when she yells about morning breath and love her ,even when she says that he is going to wear her out, and never let her go , even thought he already did.<br>He already did.  
>His entire life felt like nothing before she came. Did he even have a life before she came? No. His life was wanting for her before it could start.<br>He didn't want to cry. But he needed to. He let the tears run down his face as he stared into emptyness.  
>After what seemed like a lifetime, he felt a presence next to him. Probably Elliot again. didn't he understand he wanted to be <strong>ALONE<strong>?  
>" What are we looking at?"<br>Alice was sure he hurt his neck from snapping it to face her so fast.  
>She frowned at the sticky tears on his face. Reaching to wipe them away, she watched him, watching her in wonder. After a moment, he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his face, as if to memorize it's feel.<br>" You left."  
>Never had such pain been uttered in so simple a sentence.<br>" No. I was just lost. Trying to find my way home. And I did." she smiled, but it quickly dissolved into a frown.  
>" I didn't mean to hurt you." she kissed him lightly. He held her tightly , repeating over and over<br>She's home.  
>Pulling her head back, she smiled.<br>" You are my home."  
>He smiled gently back.<br>" You are my heaven."

_**Baby you're all that I want **_  
><em><strong>When you're lyin' here in my arms <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm findin' it hard to believe <strong>_  
><em><strong>We're in heaven <strong>_  
><em><strong>And love is all that I need <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I found it there in your heart <strong>_  
><em><strong>It isn't too hard to see <strong>_  
><em><strong>We're in heaven<strong>_

I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, but the idea hit me and i had to get it down before i forgot. and once again, yes Blood is extremly OOC. i know.


End file.
